


Skin

by XaiBauGrove



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Canon Compliant?, F/F, Fluff, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 12:13:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20174062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XaiBauGrove/pseuds/XaiBauGrove
Summary: In a loving relationship, the early morning hours are the best times in the day to look at your partner and reflect on/appreciate how amazing they are and how much you love them. Asami does just this, taking in every detail about Korra and their relationship in the quiet of morning while she sleeps, thinking of all the little reasons why she loves her.Inspired by the song, Skin by Dijon





	Skin

**Author's Note:**

> The writing style might be unpopular, but it felt very natural to write it this way in following with the inspiration for this. This one-shot of word vomit due to me desperately missing my girlfriend was inspired solely by the song Skin - Dijon. I would highly recommend listening to it. It's pretty beautiful.

Fragmented shards of light filtered through the open shutters of the window and settled on the skin of the woman soundlessly dozing, warming the surface with a tender touch that bathed Asami’s fingers traveling in its wake. Delicate little specks of dust floated in the air above the bed, their clandestine existence revealed in the morning glow that filled the room with a hushed reverence. Asami shifted in the sheets almost restless at first, it was abnormal for her to be in bed at this hour. Something in her still stirred with that innate insistence, the white fabric tangled around her ankles as her body fought against her mind to leave the bed.

But when Asami turned onto her side to face the figure settled calmly next to her, her body simply surrendered. Beguiled eyes like emeralds traced over every feature of the woman; auburn hair with its wisps splayed on the pillow and partially concealing a face that Asami framed by gently tucking the tendrils behind an ear. Her thumb grazed against the softest surface of her skin at her temple next to a dark brow.

_“What are you doing…?” Korra chuckled, her left eye squinting in reflex at Asami’s gentle assault on her face, right at the edge of her brow. _

_“It’s my favorite spot,” Asami giggled as she nuzzled the soft petals of her bare lips against Korra’s temple, wrapping her arms around the woman as she squirmed. The scent of Korra’s hair filled her nose every time she breathed in and it was impossible to resist the desire to be closer to her, closer than even the cuddling they were already engaged in on the couch in the empty foyer of her mansion. Feeling Korra’s form within her embrace, the way she gave in to her kisses and touch, her leg folded over her lap that closed the space between them even further…was all that she ever needed. _

_She lived for those days, when the office was an afterthought and the loneliness she had previously associated her sprawling, empty mansion with was replaced by their laughter echoing through the rooms that they took care to christen one by one with their presence together. _

_“You’re a little weird, has anyone ever told you that?” Korra teased. She pressed her forehead against Asami’s and her blue eyes, crystalline in the light, flooded her vision. _

_“Oh really? Well, if I’m weird, then you’re twice as weird,” Asami answered back, smiling while slightly nudging Korra back. _

_“Am not!”_

_Asami laughed. “…Are too!”_

Her lips left that spot again and Asami laid her head back down into the silky pool of jet black hair on her pillow, cautious not to wake the woman before her who stirred slightly in her sleep. Asami ventured to brace her palm against Korra’s bare shoulder, to run her hand along the bare flesh taut where her muscles still stood out even in slumber, subtle ripples there accentuated while the woman’s arm was tucked and locked under a pillow. Asami’s hand traversed the terrain of that dark skin that drank in the sunlight, the mountains of musculature that formed Korra's back rising and falling slowly.

With her index finger, Asami traced along raised marks in swarthy skin where her nails had dug in the night before and scraped out groans that mingled with her sighs. She looked at Korra’s face at rest, contrasted from her at her peak, mouth agape and sweat dewing beneath the hair at her forehead wrinkled by furrowed, upturned brows. Eyes that Asami knew well, had seen absorb the heat of the night until they were like sapphire shaded cobalt blue, pupils deep and endless were hidden behind closed eyelids and brown lashes.

The touch of her lover’s body on her inner thigh as she moved closer, shifting along the soft mattress and sifting through ivory fabric was comforting. There was a safety in the familiarity, in knowing that body almost as well as her own and draping her leg over Korra, pressing her breasts against her side until they melded together. Asami unabashedly burrowed her nose into Korra’s neck and closed her eyes, recalling how she did the same when the height of her passion burst through her whole body, curling through her limbs like a shot of alcohol until she was drunk on the woman between her legs.

When she pulled back again, she was met with Korra’s quaint smile, eyes squinted and slowly blinking away sleep. Asami grinned in turn, taking in the whole of her as she laid there in bed, mussed up hair and flakes of skin in the corners of her eyes brightly greeting her through straight, dark eyelashes. The duality of Korra was interesting. On one hand she was the Avatar, a figure carrying the weight of the world and its inhabitants in her hands, a fierce fighter unparalleled who defeated malicious forces who were larger than life and on the other hand she was a young woman in her twenties who liked to laze around in bed for hours before she could be bothered to roll out from under the covers. Korra defended the weak and vulnerable with a ferocity and dedication that flowed down to her bones and Asami saw the same drive, the same dedication and attentiveness in her lovemaking. Yet there was a clear contrast between the strength and desire she witnessed in the evening and the adorable innocence of her slightly groggy girlfriend in the morning.

_“You shouldn’t work so late, you know.” _

_Asami sat at her desk huddled over a stack of contracts and blueprints, pen in hand when she looked over at her girlfriend lying on the floor to her right, a small cushion propped under her head. “Why not?” she questioned, setting the pen down and leaning back in her chair to get a better look at the Avatar, who was currently airbending a sheet of paper around the room in her boredom._

_“You don’t get enough sleep!” Korra exclaimed, eyes glued on the paper floating overhead. “You wake up early, you don’t sleep until late. It’ll make you sick one day.”_

_Asami rose from her seat and the heels of her boots clicked on the floor as she walked around to the front of her desk and folded her arms. She looked down at Korra with a raised brow. “Who…told you this?”_

_“Everyone knows that,” Korra scoffed. “You need to give your body enough rest or it’ll completely shut down and you’ll be in bed for days. If I were you, I’d rather give up a couple hours of work a night or morning instead of risking not being in the office at all,” she finished, matter of factly. _

_“I don’t think that’s right…” Asami smirked, slightly bemused. _

_“What do you mean? My mom and dad always told me that. And their elders told them, and their elders’s elders…” Korra cocked her head to the side and her eyes traced the ceiling as she thought over the long line of Water Tribe history in her family line alone. “It’s a fact.”_

_“I’ve been doing this for years and have never had an issue with it, Korra.”_

_“Are you sure…?” Korra turned to her side and looked up at Asami with her lips pursed and eyes narrowed. The paper she had been playing with slowly cascaded to the floor behind her. _

_“This wouldn’t have anything to do with you just wanting me to be at home more often, would it?” Asami smiled at Korra’s sudden loss for words. _

_The work on her desk could wait for those intermittent moments, the breaks in the monotony she had once been all too accustomed to. Now, she was used to Korra’s presence as she lingered while dropping off paperwork and stopping by in the late hours, wanting so much to be near Asami that she was perfectly fine with lounging around the office for hours on end. _

_Korra had become something of a second heartbeat, so much that when she was preoccupied and tending to her duties as the Avatar, Asami was unsettled by the silence in her absence. Even when Korra was at the height of her boredom and poking at prototypes or asking what things were every 5 minutes, she loved having her there, needing to be near Asami as much as she needed Korra to be near her._

_Korra finally answered after a lengthy, suspicious pause, during which she was blatantly thinking of a good response. “No…!”_

Korra turned to her side and her hands snaked through to find Asami’s waist between the sheets, drawing her close until they were flush together, sharing their warmth. She immediately buried her face into the dip and swell of Asami’s chest, humming softly. “Ten more minutes?”

Asami laughed lightly and kissed the top of her head. “Okay, ten more minutes,” she said, knowing it was a lie as she spoke the words.

It didn’t take much time for the rustling of sheets to fill the space with sound, hands searching and caressing. The glint of heat that followed Korra’s grasp on her and lips barely brushing her neck came as no surprise. They both came alive together in an instant, after a subtle touch or movement, their bodies so attuned to one another that the spark could be instantaneous and burn all day and night with a bright, urgent persistence.


End file.
